It is generally old, as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,747, to support an inner casing in a well from an outer casing by means of a hanger having a resiliently expandable and contractible locking ring. The present invention is directed to an improved well hanger and constitutes an improvement over the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 8-A and 8-B of the above-named patent by providing a recockable expanding locking ring which uses no shear pins or release rings and allows automatic recocking of the locking ring upon an upward movement of the hanger. The telescoping portions of the locking ring will be initially held together in the proper relationship to mate with and coact with a mating profile in the outer pipe and prevent premature setting of the locking ring after which time the telescoping sections of the locking ring are longitudinally released. However, the locking ring may be recocked to its original position by an upward pull on the hanger and thereafter reset without removal from the well and/or recocked for removal from the well while being maintained in the collapsed position.